


Off His Head

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, For Science!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John Watson is a bit pissed.





	Off His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ WP #6: Double Take.](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1769929.html)

John was a bit pissed. He could always tell he'd passed 'slightly buzzed' when he became acutely aware of and amused by the weight of his own head. 

"Has it always been this heavy?" John released the tension in his neck and let his head tip forward, then around, the heft of it substantial but in a pleasing way. 

"You suspect your head has gotten heavier? Because you've had a few pints?" Sherlock scoffed. "What would be the science behind that phenomenon?"

"Donno… just heavy." The tension he often held between his neck and shoulder blades mercifully gone. Wanting to stay in that relaxed state he started on another pint.

"The average human head weighs 4.5 to 5kg. " Sherlock said, "Regardless of alcohol consumption. Mycroft's might be a bit weightier." Sherlock smirked. 

"We should weigh it!" John said a little louder than necessary. "How do you weigh a human head?"

Sherlock started in on an explanation. The words Archimedes, relative densities, water displacement, water collection methods were bandied about. John had another pint, several more pints. 

The next thing John new he was on the tube and everybody on the car seemed to be keeping a very close eye on him. "Sherlock? Am I drunk or is everybody staring at me." 

"You are drunk. They are staring." 

"Because?" 

"Maybe because you're carrying a kiddie pool and a bucket." 

John nodded, "right…"

"Maybe it's because you've been singing a rather festive rendition of "We're gonna party like it's 212 BC."

John winced. 

"Or maybe it is because after you finished singing you said, "But if we just cut off the head of _the government_ we could take it bowling."


End file.
